Nothing left to say but goodbye
by Jessica12
Summary: Trapped in a cottage the line between friend and enemy starts to blur. Adam/Elle - Chap two - Elle's POV- You had shown weakness when it came to Adam...
1. Chapter 1

Title:**Nothing left to say but goodbye **(1/?)  
Author: Jessica  
Email: jrothenyahoo.se  
Distribution: Wherever...just let me know where  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Elle/Adam  
Genre: Angst, POV  
Feedback: YES please...jrothenyahoo.se  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.  
Summary: Trapped in a cottage the line between friend and enemy begin to blur.  
AUTHORS NOTE: Title comes from a song by Audioslave.This is my first try at a Heroes fic so please be gentle.  
English is not my first language so spelling/ grammar mistakes may occur.

---------------------------------------------

"_Is there love  
Is there loneliness  
are there kisses from your precious little mouth  
Am I evil  
Am I just not for you"_

------------------------------  
**Prologue/Part one:  
Until tomorrow**  
_**Elle's POV**_  
-------------------

Your hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that your knuckles had started to turn white.  
The rain was smashing angrily against the roof of the car as you sat there staring at the cottage.  
All you had to do was leave.  
But your hand refused to turn the key and start the car.  
A part of you had always known it would turn out this way.  
But the weak and soft side of you had refused to listen and believed that maybe this time would be different.  
For a moment, a fleeting moment, you had reached for what you had wanted and got it.  
But life had always had a way of playing games with you.  
You should have learned by now that nothing ever last.  
Now you sat there preparing to let go of everything you had ever wanted.  
You had no choice after all.  
This was what they wanted.  
Nothing else mattered than what they wanted.  
You were their creation after all.  
They had molded you until one day the line between you and them began to blur.  
For a few days that line had began slowly to crumble and for a while  
you had gotten a few glimpse of what things might be like without them.  
And it had left you wanting more.  
But reality had showed its ugly face and crushed your dreams in one single blow.  
You could run to the far ends of the world but they would still find you and they  
would erase you from this world without question and regret.  
But worse than that they would take him away from you.  
As long as you were with him they would never stop hunting you both.  
So it was better this way.  
All you had to do was walk away.  
It should be easy for you.  
You were a master of denial after all.  
All you had left now was memories.  
You would lock them away deep inside of your heart.  
On days when your spirit was low you would take them out  
and hold them up towards the light and you would let yourself remember him.  
But for now you would let him go.

Your hands trembled as you turned the key and the monster came alive under you.  
Your heart was racing in your chest as you left the cottage behind you as you headed  
towards the place you called home.  
You didn't look back.

----------------


	2. How can you live with yourself?

**"How can you live with yourself?"**

by: Jessica

Note: Title comes from a song by Kristofer Åström and quote comes from the song  
_Go, went, gone_ also by him.

* * *

"_But you´re gone now_

_I´ll be gone soon_

_I won't stay here_

_It reminds me of you_

_But i´ll miss you_

_I hope you´ll think of me sometimes_

_Hope you´ll feel real bad sometimes_"

* * *

**Adam's POV**

* * *

There was one thing that kept eluding you during the years you had been alive.

You kept reaching for it over and over again but it always kept slipping through your fingers.

Death was tricky like that.

It kept playing games with you, playing games with your sanity.

It toyed with your world and there was times when you felt like just a puppet in some elaborate scheme.

As you stood there staring out into the pitch black night a weak, pathetic part of you wanted it all to end.

You hated yourself for letting things go this far.

You should have seen it coming after all.

You knew better than turn your back on that little voice inside of your head that whispered that it all would

turn out bad in the end.

It had been a temporary lack of judgment, at least that was what you called it.

But as you looked back at the unmade bed you couldn't help but feel the nagging sense of loss wash over you.

The sense that you had lost a part of yourself that you could never get back.

The faint fragrance of jasmine still lingered in the room even though she was long gone by now.

The pillow beside yours on the bed still bore traces of her.

A part of you wanted to tear the bed apart and remove every trace of her.

The other part; the weak, pitiable part wanted to remember everything about her.

But the rational part of you acknowledge defeat.

This had just been a game to her.

You had been just one of her many toys.

She had managed to pick you apart, piece by piece, until what was left was just a shell of a man that once

was great and powerful.

God, how pathetic you were.

She was just a girl, for God's sake.

You had met women like her before.

They had come and gone through your life, trying their best to break you.

But you had always been able to come out unharmed in the end.

They had never even managed to make a dent in your armor.

You were unbreakable after all.

So when she came along you expected nothing but victory.

You had spent years locked away in a cage by then.

They had played games with your mind, trying their best to crush you.

But you had fought them every step of the way until they eventually gave up.

Then she came along.

She was nothing like them.

She was so young, fragile almost.

You let your guard down in her presence and she explored that.

She picked you a part, slowly, taking bits and pieces of your heart each time she left you.

It was crueler than nothing they had ever done to you.

You wanted to hate her.

You needed to hate her.

But you failed in that to.

You let her walk in and out of your life because at least then you had something that brought

light to the dark place you lived in.

You didn't care that that light was slowly killing you.

When Peter Petrelli entered your world she started to come to you less and less

until one day she stopped coming at all.

She had found another toy to play with.

You removed every trace of her from the cage they called your room.

You erased that piece of you that still wanted her and locked it away so deep inside

of you that no one would find it.

You told yourself that she didn't matter anymore.

You had always been good at lying to yourself.

But the years you had been alive had taught you to perfect the art of ignoring pain.

So as you saw her entering his room day after day, playing her games with him, you ignored the stinging

pain in that place where your heart should have been.

When the opportunity to leave the place that had been your personal hell for years presented itself

you were quick to grab hold of it.

The fact that you managed to find freedom through the one person that had taken away the only thing

that had ever made you feel fully alive didn't matter.

She no longer existed in your world.

You ran as far away as you could and you buried her in the past where she belonged.

It had started to rain.

The rain smashed angrily against the windows of the little cottage as you dressed in the dim light

from the fireplace.

They would come for you now.

It was just a matter of time.

She would lead them to you.

It had been foolish to ever think that she wouldn't.

She was their creation after all.

You had let yourself believe in that tiny voice inside of you that whispered that she wanted you,

that her intention was pure.

But instead she had broken you and she had done it without any regrets.

You walked up to the fireplace and bent down.

You would remove every trace of her.

You let the fire lick you as you reached in and removed a log from the fire.

You didn't feel the pain.

You didn't feel anything anymore.

She would not be the death of you.

She would not get the satisfaction of seeing you bleed.

You let a smile paint your face as you threw the burning log on the bed.

You had hoped that seeing the bed the both of you had shared burn would bring some kind of pleasure but

as you stood there and watched as it crumbled before your eyes all you could feel was empty.

You moved towards the door as the fire slowly started to devour the rest of the room.

It was time to move on.

You had already stayed too long.

The rain smashed into you with the power of a gun as you ventured outside.

But you didn't feel them.

You started to walk.

You never looked back.

--


	3. In the end the world will break

**"In the end the world will break your heart."**

by Jessica

* * *

Note: Title comes from a quote by Daniel Patrick Moynihan.

* * *

_"At times so self destructive_

_With no intent or motive_

_But behind this emotion,_

_There lies a sensible heart"_

* * *

**Five days earlier  
**_Elle's POV_

* * *

The familiar feeling of fear trickled down your spine as you opened the door to his office and stepped inside.

You pushed it away and a little voice inside of your head whispered about what a coward you were.

But his office had always had a way of making you feel so small and insignificant.

He was sitting behind his desk and he looked up as you entered.

"Elle."

You sat down on a chair that faced his desk and crossed your legs.

He took of his glasses and rubbed the base of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

He looked tired.

"Dad. What's up?"

You tried to sound cheerful but it just sounded fake.

"I need you to take a trip."

You hated that word.

Trip.

He always tried to make it sound like a big event, like something normal even.

There was no such thing in your world.

Nothing in your life was normal.

But then again your definition of normal was blurry at its best.

You lived in a building defined by its huge wall and security guards.

You were surrounded by men that did its best at picking apart the miracle of life, men that got their kicks from playing God.

Your life had never been yours.

You were their property.

You had never questioned your life.

You knew your place in the order of things.

"Why?"

"We have located Adam."

You flinched like his words had caused you physical harm.

A month had passed since Adam had escaped from the company.

The fault was yours and yours alone.

It had never been spoken about but you knew that look in your fathers eyes.

You had failed him.

Adam had become a sore point since the day he had slipped from your grasp.

You had shown weakness when it came to Adam.

You knew that.

You had let him crawl under your skin and like a disease he had slowly infected your body, slowly

weakening you.

If you had been stronger, more focused nothing like this would ever had happened.

"Where?"

"A small town by the Canadian boarder."

"And you want me to go?"

"Yes."

His eyes seemed to pierce into you, nailing you in your place.

He had always had the ability to make you feel vulnerable when he looked at you.

"Thank you."

"Don't disappoint me, Elle."

"I won't."

You couldn't fail him again.

He wouldn't allow it.

You rose from your chair and started to move towards the door.

Your heart was beating fast in your chest as you moved.

Your hand trembled a little as you opened the door.

"I'm expecting big things from you, Elle."

His words found there way inside and seemed to coil around your heart like an angry snake.

You stood there with your hand still resting on the door handle.

"I know you are."

"Bring him back. Just bring him back and everything will be forgotten."

You were this powerful creature.

People feared you.

He was the only one that had the power to really hurt you.

And you would let him.

You looked back at him and said:

"I promise."

He smiled that special smile that told you that he was pleased.

"Good girl."

"Bye, Dad."

He didn't look at you. He was already lost in some paperwork.

You closed the door behind you and started down the hallway heading towards your room.

Your heart was racing in your chest.

You had the opportunity to redeem yourself, to show that his efforts were not in vain.

You wouldn't fail.

Not this time.

Not anymore.

* * *


End file.
